I Know You Love Me: Pansmione Fanfiction
by tldisme
Summary: Pansmione Fanfiction. PLEASE LEAVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!


HERMIONE POV:

Today is Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. I hope he chose something simple to do, nothing dangerous. Oh, what am I kidding, this is Hagrid I'm talking about. I just hope he hasn't got a dragon or something wild. What if it is a dragon? No, that's illegal. But I'm sure it'll be better than Divination. That woman is so rude, she shouldn't be teaching at all.  
"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid calls, bringing me back to reality.  
"Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"  
We all follow Hagrid towards the forest. But instead of entering it, we walk along the edge. About five minutes later, we reach a paddock of sorts, but I can't see anything inside. That's odd. What if the creature ran away, or what if he had somehow gotten his hands on a Demiguise? I highly doubt it.  
I'm too deep in thought to notice that someone was talking. But I recognized that voice. Malfoy.  
"How do we open our books?" he asks Hagrid coldly.  
I look down at my copy of The Monster Book of Monsters. I've wrapped it tightly in Sellotape, but it still shakes every now and then.  
"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" says Hagrid, looking crestfallen.  
We all shake our heads. Doing so I spot Pansy Parkinson behind Draco. I stare at her a moment. She's actually very pretty, I wonder why Malfoy hasn't noticed this yet.  
"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em." Hagrid says, as if it was obvious. I look away from Pansy at him.  
"Look..."  
Hagrid grabs my copy and rips the Sellotape off. The book snaps at him, but he runs his forefinger down it's spine. The book shivers, and then lies still and quiet in Hagrid's dustbin lid sized hands.  
"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneers. I look at him. "We should have stroked them. Why didn't we guess!"  
I ignore everything else after that, I don't want to listen to him. My eyes drift back to Pansy, who is still standing behind him. She's really pretty. I guess I never noticed her, she was always behind Draco. She was always hiding herself from me. No, not from me, she's probably just shy, or... Why am I even thinking about this? Why should I care?  
I look away from Pansy and see now in the paddock, are non other than twelve Hippogriffs.  
"Who wants ter go first?" Hagrid asks.  
I take a small step backwards. There is no way I'm getting closer to those.  
"I'll do it." Harry says.  
I look at him, my eyes wide.  
Harry climbs over the fence.  
"Oh, I can't watch this." I say, looking into the crowd.  
Yet again, Pansy catches my eye. A piece of her short black hair has fallen over her face. She looks at the Hippogriffs with great interest, her eyes wide.  
Then, quite suddenly, the group cheers. I spin around seeing Harry landing the Hippogriff safely. I sigh with relief. If Harry or Ron ever got hurt, I would be devastated. Even if Ron is being a bit of a prick today.

We all have entered the paddock now. Harry, Ron and Neville are with the Hippogriff, Buckbeak. I however, am with Pavarti and Pansy. Our Hippogriff is a large, light brown one, with sky blue eyes.  
"Now," Hagrid says, walking over. "This 'ere is Storm. An' she's called tha' fer good reasons too. She flew through a great big thunderstorm when she was nothin' but a baby. She's pretty tough, so be careful."  
We all nod. Pansy decides she wants to see if Storm will accept her first. She bows deeply, keeping eye contact. Storm tilts her head a bit and bows to Pansy.  
I see the corners of her mouth twitch a bit. Maybe Pansy isn't such a bad person after all.  
Pavarti takes her turn next, but she is much less confident than Pansy, but Storm bows to her as well.  
Now it's my turn. I take in a deep breath. It'll be alright me, okay? You got this, you have got-  
A high pitched scream interrupts my thought. Twisting my head around, I see Malfoy on the ground, and Buckbeak is running towards us. No, he's looking off to the right. Looking behind me I see Pansy, fear in her eyes. Buckbeak continues to charge forward and I act quickly. I run up to Pansy and push her out of the way.  
We both fall onto the ground, our faces almost touching. Shock is painted on her face. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. I feel her warm breath on my face. Chills run down my spine. I shiver, then realizing where we are. I push myself onto my knees and offer Pansy my hand. She takes it, and I pull her up. It is only then she seems to notice that the whole class is watching us.  
Without warning, she pushes me back.  
"I didn't need your help, Mudblood!" she yells.  
I simply stand there, dumbfounded. I just saved her from serious injury. Why wasn't she thanking me?

The class leaves the paddock and heads up towards the castle. Pansy is completely ignoring me. She keeps talking about how hurt Malfoy is, and not how she could have been hurt.  
"They should sack him straight away!" Pansy yells to her fellow Slytherins.  
"It was Malfoy's fault!" Dean Thomas snaps at her. I frown. There is no reason to be rude towards her.  
We all enter the Entrance Hall.  
"I'm going to see if he's okay!" she says. She glances at me for a moment. Her eyes meet mine, tears filling her eyes at an alarming rate. She look more sad than worried. Why? Before I can even process what just happened, she turns around and hurries up the marble staircase.  
What just happened? And why did I care?


End file.
